Cutie Queen VOL.1
|producer = Tsunku |Next = ② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ mini album (2007) |Single1 = Massara Blue Jeans |Single2 = Soku Dakishimete |Single3 = Ooki na Ai de Motenashite |Single4 = Wakkyanai (Z) }} Cutie Queen Vol.1 (キューティー クイーン VOL.1) er det 1. album af ℃-ute. Sangliste CD #Massara Blue Jeans #Wakkyanai (Z) #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Time Capsule (タイムカプセル) #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い; Everyday Yeah! Unrequited Love) #As ONE #YES! Shiawase (T&C Bomber cover) #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ (Taiyo to Ciscomoon cover) Begrænset Udgave DVD #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い) #*Performance from Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #SPOT #Wakkyanai (Z) (SPECIAL EDITION) Medlemmer som Indgår *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi (last album) *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Album Information Alle Tekst og Komposition: Tsunku #Massara Blue Jeans #Wakkyanai (Z) #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Time Capsule #*Arrangement: AKIRA #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #As ONE #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #YES! Shiawase #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Koncert-optrædener ;Time Capsule *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato ;EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Murota Mizuki, Okamura Rise, Uemura Akari, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ ;As ONE *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi Oricon Liste Positioner Samlet Rapporteret Salg: 15,752* Eksterne Links *Diskografi: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Tekst: Time Capsule, EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi, As ONE, YES! Shiawase, ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ en:Cutie Queen VOL.1 Kategori:Albummer fra 2006 Kategori:C-ute Albummer Kategori:Line-Up Med 8 Medlemmer Kategori:C-ute DVDer